Security-relevant data such as passwords, for example, are a particular target of attacks on computer systems. What are known as side channel attacks are attacks on the security of a computer system not based on a direct interception of data signals. For example, load fluctuations on a primary power line correlate with the execution of individual processor commands. By what are known as “backscatter side channel” attacks, data signals can be obtained from these load fluctuations, and from the data signals thus obtained conclusions can in turn be drawn about the type of operation that a processor is running From these detected processor commands it is in turn possible to obtain information about processed data.
There is thus a need to provide a device, a use and a method of increasing the security of a computer system.